Meet the Family
by Bellefan123
Summary: Theo and Liam have been dating in secret for a few months now, but Liam can not keep the secret any longer, so he decided to finally tell the rest of the pack that he and Theo are dating. (originally posted on Ao3)


As Theo pulled up to Scott's in his truck, he parked the car and looked over at Liam. He could not believe they were doing this. The two males have been dating for a few months and everything was fine, so part of Theo was scared that letting the pack know might ruin what they had. Not to mention that the rest of the pack hated him, and they were all very protective of Liam. Basically, Theo knew this was not going to go well at all, but he could tell that Liam was tired of the secrecy. Of course, Mason and Corey knew, but Theo knew that was not enough for Liam. Liam wanted to be able to wear Theo's hoodies, or hold hands in public, and honestly, Liam deserved all of that, so Theo was going through with this, even though he knew it would not go well.

Liam smiled a bit at Theo and took his hand, "You ready for this?"

Theo smiled as he looked at Liam and got lost in those blue eyes, which were somehow saying that this would all be ok. He nodded a bit and kissed Liam's hand softly, " Yes, I guess it is now or never, but why do they think they are are?"

"I told them I had some news, nothing urgent, but something I need to share, to be honest, they have no clue what to expect," Liam said before stepping out of the truck and was soon followed by Theo. Holding hand, the two males walked into Scott's house, where Allison, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek were all hanging out in the living room.

When they heard the door open, all eyes went on to Liam, who quickly pulled his hand away from Theo's. Stiles then caught sight of Theo and sighed, "Oh come on! Why is he here?! Like, seriously guys, why do we keep trusting this guy? He is evil! Anyone remember the dread doctors? They created him!"

"Yeah well he also saved you from the ghost riders, or atleast helped," Allison added, she was curious on what Liam had to say. Unlike many others in the pack, Allison was never one to underestimate Liam, she knew he was capable of great things and if Theo were here it was probably for a good reason, besides, she believed in second chances, even for Theo. After all she had been through, she had to believe that sometimes the bad guys could turn good. "Liam come on in, you too Theo."

The boys walked into the living room and then noticed Derek standing in the corner with his arms crossed. Oddly enough this comforted Liam, this was typical Derek behavior after all. The stoic expression on Derek's face vanished when he saw Theo, "So this is the kid who killed his own sister? Don't let it go to your head, but I think I agree with Stiles, why is he here?"

"Because he has earned our trust by helping us with the ghost riders and the hunters, not to mention that Liam invited him," Scott replied to the group, not getting commanding, but making it clear that as alpha he wants to hear Theo and Liam out.

As of now both Theo and Liam were a little more at ease, the room was even split. Derek and Stiles adamantly against Theo, with Scott and Allison remaining cautiously optimistic. The only person who hadn't spoken yet was Lydia, and she was a wildcard. Theo and the dread doctors did a lot to Lydia personally, so it is safe assume she might have a grudge agains Theo. On the contrary, Theo did help save Stiles, and Lydia seemed to know that recently Liam and Theo had gotten close, and she did not mind.

Liam took a deep breathe, he knew he just had to come out with it, there would be no easy way to go about this, but once it was done, life would get easier. "I invited him here to tell you all that for the last few months," he reached over and grabbed Theo's hand, instantly feeling more confident as he did, "that Theo and I have been dating for the past few months. We have kept it a secret because we were nervous on how you would react."

"I knew it!" Stiles exclaimed and hopped out off the couch quickly, "I told you! I knew they were more than just friends!"

"Stiles, you can't take credit for this, you didn't tell anyone that, just admit you are caught off guard just like the rest of us," Scott replied to his friend.

"Actually he told me that a few weeks ago," Allison replied and smiled slightly at her boyfriend.

"HA!" Stiles said pointing at Scott then turning to face Theo and Liam once again, "Scott's eternal denial of my perception skills aside, I am sorry to say that this is unacceptable Liam. Dating Theo puts the whole pack in danger. How do we not know that he's not just using you to try and get you into his evil chimera clutches and use you to take down the pack?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Derek chimed in from his corner, he had been filled in on everything that had gone down during his absence.

"Liam, I am sorry, but I think I agree with Stiles, I know you must have strong feelings, and Theo has done a lot to earn our trust, but this is just to much for right now," Allison told Liam with a sympathetic look. Allison has grown protective of Liam over the years, she knew he was capable, but also, his emotions dominated his judgment, which is something Allison felt she and Liam had in common. She felt that it was her job to use logic to guide him through those dangerous and emotionally charged decisions. "Of course you can do whatever you want, but I don't think you can have the support of the pack in this."

"No, he cannot do whatever he wants," Stiles said to Allison then looked at the boys, "Last hugs and kisses come on, you two are broken up effective immediately. Theo get out."

"Stiles, no," Scott said and stood up to stand next to Stiles, "it is clear they want us to talk this out, so lets talk this out, this is a pack."

"Ok, lets talk," Stiles said then walked over to Theo, "Over my dead body will you ever date Liam." Theo was keeping's cool throughout all of this, but Stiles' refusal to discuss the matter was wearing on Liam's last nerves. He clenched his teeth tightly and balled his fists in anger. Theo gripped Liam's hand tightly to try and calm him down. "Theo is not to be trusted, after all the bad things he's done, I cannot let him deflower your innocence Liam. He's a monster."

Liam was about to lose his temper until he heard Lydia say, "So is Scott." This was the first word she had said throughout this whole meeting. It eased Liam's nerves a bit to hear her. Even if she did not agree with them, Lydia was usually the calm voice of reason who could atleast change this argument into a civil discussion. "So is Derek," she replied and stood up next to her boyfriend, "And so am I. Theo did not choose to be a monster, he was made that way. Now he is trying to do good, just like we do. Monsters who don't do monstrous things, thats what we are all about, what we have always been about. Why can't Theo have that chance too? Out of everyone in this room, if anyone has the most reason to hate Theo, its me, except for maybe Scott, and I say, love is love."

Theo smiled a bit as he heard Lydia talk, it made him feel better to know that, even if he wasn't forgiven, he would atleast be given the chance, atleast from Lydia. Scott nodded to the group, "I agree with Lydia. Liam, if you love Theo, then we can't get in your way. You're in the pack, you're our family, and thats forever. Perhaps one day, even Theo can officially be in the pack."

Allison smiled and stood up as well, grabbing Scott's hand, "Well in that case, I agree too," She said with a smile then looked at Theo," But let me tell you this, if you break Liam's heart, I'll break your face, and it'll heal, and I'll break it again."

"Screw it," Derek said and nodded to the couple, " Teen love is almost impossible to stop, and besides, I am pretty sure I can take the bastard in a fight if he tries to go rogue on us again anyways."

Stiles' jaw dropped, "What are you- but he- but they will-" his mumbling was stopped by Lydia leaning in and kissing hims softly.

"Stiles, you once fell for a soulless, heartless monster and look where we are now. Maybe Theo is Liam's Lydia," Lydia told her boyfriend with a small smile.

"First of all, never compare yourself to trash Theo. Second of all, I guess I am outvoted so you two love-birds are safe now," Stiles said but then broke into a small smile at the couple, he could tell by the look on Liam's face that he truly was happy, "Now you two get out of here, I can't stand to look at you."

The boys smiled as they walked outside, holding hands. Liam leaned in to his boyfriend as they walked together. "Now its official, everyone knows and we don't have to keep it a secret any longer. So, now that we are free, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with you," Theo replied with a grin before pulling Liam in for a deep kiss.

"Can you atleast not make out within a hundred yard distance of me?" Stiles called out to them from inside the house.

Liam pulled back from the kiss and chuckled at Stiles. To be honest, he loved everyone in that living room, and he knew their initial disapproval was out of love and protection. He was grateful to have them, and he was grateful to have Theo. He leaned in and kissed Theo softly, "Come on, lets go to anywhere," he said and pecks this boyfriend's lips again, "before stiles changes his mind and kills us."


End file.
